


This unholy pile of SHIT

by Jondiplier



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Just some crack I wrote a while ago...





	1. Chapter 1

Alex started to cry. He started to cry because he cheated on his beloved wife with the one person in the wold who loved him more than that hoe Eliza. Sure, she could give him money, slaves, children. But, she couldn't give in a dick. As we, as in all Hamilton ass-hats, know that Hamilton was most likely bisexual. Which means he likes both genders. We have evidence to back this up from the letters he wrote to John. Oh that handsome man. Why couldn't the musical show their love for each other? Oh, how we long for a gay, happy ending with America's fathers. The irony that we ship them and most were probably against same sex marriages. Anyway, Alex had a very graphic affair with John. Rope, gun play, daddy kink. Why? Because they're a fucking mess, and Alex needed less stress... Wait... That rhymed!


	2. What the actual fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...

"Excuse me, are you the artist?" Alex asked John.  
"Hello, yes. I am the artist." John smiled, looking up from his sketch book. "What is it that you need from me, the artist?" He asked Alex.  
"Well, I'd like to inspect your miniature art booklet." He smiled at John.   
John froze. oh no, he can not look at my art book for it contains turtle pornagrophy.   
"Im sorry, but I cannot, regrettably, show you my art book for I am experiencing a mental breakdown right now...."


	3. The Hamiltons' and Threesomes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHHNNNGGGG

Okay, so if you know the song Helpless where the lizard is freaking out over Hamilton and Angelica is like; bish, let's form a harem! And Eliza's like; bruh, no.

A harem, according to the internet, is when multiple females share one male. That can range from humans to wolves. 

THEN! If you know your Hamilton facts, Alex (On his honey moon) Asked John for a threesome with Eliza. (GAY) But they didn't put that in the musical, because??? Historians can't be gay, right? (WRONG) John was a very gay and handsome man. Men and woman admitted that he was quite good looking to say the least. 

Now, for a more recognized part of the musical where it's easier to spot. During Blow Us All Away, lil Pip asked two ladies where George was and they were like; Oh! Broadway! And he basically said; you look good in your dresses, but even better without your clothes! And asked them after he got back from talking with George to have sex. BUT DID THEY? I don't know...

**Author's Note:**

> There's more...


End file.
